Wonderful Silver
by TheOneAndLast
Summary: A young girl meets a cold, hard hearted young boy when he asks her to come to his mansion. And now that she as meat the boy, she might be in danger with his enemys. Though her own butler/bodyguard helps keep her from harm,as well dose Ciel and his butler.


Name: Collet Dornez

Age: 12

Sex: Female

Wight: 95

Height: 5'1

Personality / Past: She is such a kind young girl. She puts others before herself and dose not care if she is hurt or anything, just as long as everyone is ok. She is calm most of the time, but when she dose something wrong she just cant help but to freak out and keep saying that she is sorry. She dose most things right though and is a smart girl and is sometimes joyful around others. Her confidence runs normally when it comes to herself, but highly for others. She dose not seem to ever get mad. And when ever she feels sadness or pain, she tries her best to hide it from everyone. By ether going to a empty room or when she haves no where to go she holds it all in. It was like that ever since she was little. She dose not like people worrying over her.

She dose not have a family, though everyone thinks she dos so she plays along and says that there fine and such. Though she dose have a father, and he owns his own company called 'The Lezerano Company' that is all the way over in America. He never really talks to her that much, though dose at lest once a week. But its only just a three minute talk before he says he has to go and hangs up, leaving her to feel sadness and alone. But she lives in a mansion with butlers and maids, so at lest they keep her company. And her closest butler, is Walter. A kind butler who is 49 years old. He is like a grandfather to her, and to him Collet is a granddaughter. He tucks her in, gives her food to eat every day, and talks to her when ever she need to talk to someone. He is also her bodyguard... you will know why sometime soon

Looks: She has long, pretty silver hair that gose all the way to her hip and even cut bangs that were cut to her mid forhead.

"Young Countess, wake up. Its morning."

Said a voice kind males voice to me. I smiled softly as I layed there in my soft bed. Walter was the one how spoke to wake me. As always, he came to my room to wake me up and give be breakfast. So I slowly opened my brown hues and sat up from my large bed, while Walter opened the curtains of the room by pulling on a rope, because they were big and long. They had to be to cover the window. And there the morning sun welcomed me by shining through the window. And at the moment, I was still wearing my long sleeved white night gown dress.

"Good morning Walter."

I welcomed my best butler / bodyguard. He terned his head to the left to look at me, a kind smile on his face as always whenever it was time to wake me up. Then I noticed next to him was a cart that was full of breakfast food. All American breakfast to, with sausage, eggs of all kind, toast, hash browns, and bacon. All made from the chef, Jaycub. He was a very good cock, one of the best in the world. Even is he makes the simplest food, it still tastes like a piece of heaven.

"Good morning Miss. As you can see, toady's breakfast, you will have a American breakfast. Fresh sausage, eggs of all kind from the finest chickens, toast with butter, hash browns cocked with the most finest care, and fine cut bacon. All of it was shipped from America. I hope it will be to your liking?"

He asked. I smiled softly and nodded my head once at him.

"I'm sure I will love it Walter, thank you."

I said to him. He closed his eyes and smiled a small bit bigger as if to say 'Your welcome' then let go of the gold colored rope, grabbed the cart of food, and started pushing it over to me.

Walter was a British man, which a somewhat think British accent. And he was very proud to be one as well. While I, am I proud American. I came to the United Kingdom two years ago, and even before I came here Walter still worked for me, he was just from here. He had worked for me and my family, for a very long time. A very long time indeed... He was always so kind and calm, and calm as well. He had always been like that around me. And he is also a very skilled fighter, believe it or not. Sometimes age can make someone think the person was weak. But Walter was very far from weak. And here is what he looked like; he was an old man with some wrinkles on his face, somewhat long black hair that was pulled back into a low tied, tight ponytail, not one gray hair being found, his bangs also being pulled back into the ponytail. His eyes were grayish blue, and his skin was a bit pale. He did not look that old, kind of... He also had a one glass piece that was over his right eye, a small gold chain holding onto the side of it and lead to the inside of his black butler cote. That was Walter, the best butler ever.

"Here you are young Miss."

He said as he pulled out a small table that was meant for breakfast in bed. I leaned on what seemed a hill of pillows as he did so and he pulled out all for legs of the table for me, laying it down on my upper legs. He then put a plate full of from down on the table along with a fork and spoon on the right sides, then got a teacup and pored fresh English Tea in the cup.

"And here is some tea, fresh from the fields."

He said, then stopped poring the tea, laying the cedilla back on the cart. I picked up the tea cup.

"Hehe, thank you again Walter."

I giggled. He chuckled softly from how much I was saying thank you this morning, but I did it every morning because he gives me these things. I picked up my fork and started with the eggs first, scrabbled eggs in fact. And as always, they were cock to perfection, which made me smile whin my eyes closed as I chewed the wonderful food as I raised my left hand up slightly and terned it into a fist. I hared Walter once again chuckle from how childish I looked to him.

"I see that you like the food Ma'am."

Said Walter calmly. I nodded my head quickly a few times, before swallowing the food and sighed.

"I love it Walter! Please, when you have the time, tell Jaycub he has out done himself this morning."

I said, and Walter nodded his head once softly. Then he seemed to have remembered something. I could tell by the somewhat surprised look on his face. But it went away as soon as it came. I gave out a questioned look while he lifted his right hand slightly and put it in his cote. Then he pulled out a envelop, handing it right out for me to take.

"By the way Miss Collet, I have a letter for you. from the Master of the Phantomhive Company."

Said Walter. I took the letter from him softly and opened it, pulling the paper from inside. I opened it since it was folded up and started to read, and here is what it said.

Dear Miss Sharnll

_'Hello to you madam. This is a invocation to the Phantomhive Mansion. We have hared of you and your father many times, about the Lezerano Company and such. We wish to have a little rondevu with you and the master. As well as your father. If you and your father can not make it, then we understand. If you and your father can or cannot make it, then please call us and tell us what you decided. Thank you very much, and I hope you are enjoying your stay in the United Kingdom.'_

Butler of Phantomhive: Sebastian-  
Phone Number: 223-219-4537

And that was it. I was a small bit surprised that they wished to talk to me and my father. Sure, we were a very big company, second place in fact. The first place company was Phantomhive. And yet in another way, I was sad... father. He had no time for me or anything that had to do with me anymore. But I held my sadness back so that Walter would not worry over me, and looked at him with a smile.

"It seems that the Phantomhive Company has hared of father. They wish to have a small get together with each other."

I said to him. Walter showed a somewhat sad look upon his face. He knew how I felt about father, and he was the only one that could read me like a book, no matter how hard I tried to hide things from him.

"Oh, I see then... Do you wish to go my lady? You do not have to."

He said. But then I shock my head a few times at him.

"No, I'll go. I will just tell them father could not make it. Please call them and tell them I will be there around 10:00 a.m."

I said. Walter gave out a light sigh and nodded softly once, then made his way around my bead and off to make the phone call. And once he was gone, I let the sadness come upon my face. My smile went away and I looked outside the window... I knew my father no longer cared for me anymore. He cared more about his company. Sometimes, I wished that there was no Lazerano Company.

The Phantomhive Company was a very big company. They were a toy company, while my fathers company was a gaming company and also dose other things as well., like making men products. They were two important companies that made alto of money. Another reason why my father chose the company over me. Though over in the United Kingdom was the main company of Lazerano. And I was in charge of it since my father was in America taking care of his company over there as well.

I sighed as ate my food, and after I was dose I put the tray like table on the bottom part of the cart, getting up and out of bed, my feet hitting the cold white tiled floor. I pushed such thoughts from my mind, not even want to think back on the past. Then suddenly there was a knock on my door. I looked at the door while raising both of my hands and one held on the other, now in question once again.

"Yes, come in."

I said. And once I did the door opened and there stood two maid's, bother wearing uniforms which were white and black short dresses with black pantyhose and black shoes. They both stood there, smiling at me with kindness. And I smiled back at them as well, because they were very kind and welcoming people, plus I knew them.

"Good Morning Lady Collet. Walter sent us to come and help you pick out a dress today, we hope you don't mind?"

Asked the maid on the right. I knew her name. Feoray. I shock my head once while putting my hands back to my side.

"No, I don't mind. Thank you Feoray, Mena."

I said to the two. They both bowed, then walked over the the double door closet. They opened the doors, one opening the other, and there inside seemed like a hall of clothes more then a closet. Leave it to the maid's to get me clothes every week. The then walked inside, and I followed them. Feoray went to the right side of the closet, while Mena went to the left, both looking for the dress of the day. They found a few, showing them to me to see what I though. I looked at each and every one carefully, thinking of which one would look better for the day. And finely, I saw the one that Feoray had in her left hand.

"That one will be lovely I think."

I said, pointing to it. I have not worn it yet earthier, so I would go with it for that reason as well. It was a white and gray dress that would stop at my knees, the sleeves would have more then enough room for my arms. Most of it was gray, but at the sides of each sleeve were skinny white triangles. And at the collar of the dress was a white line that went down, but split in two part when it came to the tummy part of the dress. It was very pretty, it even came along with a gray hat with a white rose on the side of it. Feoray smiled, as well did Mena.

"Yes, I think so as well. Good choice my Lady."

Said Feoray.

"Indeed."

Said Mena. I smiled softly while closing my eyes, feeling a bit proud of myself at the moment. Then they got the black dress shoes and black stockings for me to put on. They gave me my cloths one by one, because I don't really like people dressing me like other mansion owners, and they both left the room with a 'Good bey' as I came out of the closet. I waved at them with a joyful smile on my face and closed eyes, and they closed the door, both standing out from it on each side just in case I needed help.

Soon after I put on all my clothing then my shoes, then the cute hat. But not I had a bit of a problem. In the back the dress had to be tied, and I did not notice that until now. Looked over my should and down at the pretty silver ribbons that were laced in each hole that went down. Then I called Mena to help me. And right when I did the door opened and she walked right on in with a calm look on her face. I told her what I was having trouble with and she tied the ribbon in a nice, pretty bow.

"Thank you Mena."

I said as I looked over my shoulder, closing my eyes an gave her a kind smile. I knew she smiled back at me, and as I opened my eyes she bowed.

"You are welcome my Lady. Would you like Feoray and I to brush your hair for you?"

She asked me.

"Yes please."

I said, and with that she sat up and asked for Feoray to come in the room. She did and they both sat me down at my makeup desk and took off my head, laying it down on the fine craved wood, which had a nice mirror that was white and had beautiful designs on it, a small yet drawer on the desk part. Feoray and Mena picked up a brush and started to brush my hair. The only reason why I let them was because it was hard to brush my long silver hair, almost to hard. Other wise, I would have told them that they could go and rest for a while. But I needed there help. They kind of had it ease, because Feoray had short brown hair while Mena put her somewhat long brown hair in a ponytail. I did not want to cut my hair. I like it the way it was.

"So, I have hared that the man that owns the Phantomhive Company is a young master."

Said Feoray with a smile on her face. Mena giggled softly and nodded her head once.

"Yes I hared that as well. Hehe, maybe he is looking for a Mistress?"

Said Mena.

"Eh?!"

I said then, a light blush on my face. I looked down to try and hide it, and they both giggled at my shyness. I have never had a boyfriend before... And now they were bringing up that the Young Master might be looking for a girlfriend.

"Hehehe, we are just kidding my Lady, don't worry."

Said Mena, giggling softly at how cute I looked to her. I sighed in relief before lifting my head and looking at myself.

"Thank goodness."

I said.

"Don't tell me you get nervous around young men Miss."

Said Feoray.

"W-well... It's just that I have not hared of a boy picking out girls to go on dates is all."

"I see. Oh! Were done with your hair. You looked wonderful."

I looked at myself once again because once again I looked down when Feoray gave me a playful smile. And there I saw that my hair was straight and shiny. I smiled a small smile and nodded.

"Thanks you two, you are both free to rest now."

I said to them. They both got up, gave me a bow of respect, then walked out of the room, closing the door behind them. I got up and out of my set then, putting my hat back upon my head once I did so. I walked to my bathroom after doing so, opening the door and walking on in. It was huge, I know. Big enough to have a party in. But I did not plan to do that at all. I just wanted to brush my teeth, so I walked over to the sink and did so. And once I was done I terned off the water and looked at myself in the mirror. I sighed. Then I shot my right fist into the air, a determined look upon my face.

"Ok Collet, you can do this! Show this guy that you are leader materiel! Right!"

I said to myself. Then suddenly there was a soft knock on my bedroom door. I put my fist down slightly and looked outside of my bathroom with a questioned look, wondering who it was. So to find out, I walked out of my bathroom and walked over to my bedroom door, and opened it. And there stood Walter with a kind smile on his face. He was wearing a black hat, and in his hand was a girly like white umbrella. He held it out for me to take, and with a smile I did so.

"There you are. They know were coming now, so they said they will serve us lunch at 12:00 on the dot. Is that quite alright with you Lady Collet?"

He asked me. I nodded my head once at Walter, grabbing the umbrella with both hands from it side.

"Yes Walter, that is just fine. Thank you."

"But of course Miss. So then, shall we go?"

He asked as he bent his arm and lifted it slightly. I giggled softly his gentlemen self like he always was and put my hand in the lope he made with his arm and held it softly.

"Yes, lets be off then."

I said. He nodded his head once, before we both terned, went out the door, as he closed it himself. We walked down the hall then, side by side, my umbrella being in my left hand since it was free. And after walking down a few halls and saying hello to some in the mansion, we were finally outside of the mansion and walking down the huge runway, walking around the pretty water fountain that had flowers all around it and had a ocean theme to it. And soon we were at the front gate, the limo being already for us to take and ride in. I knew Walter was going to be driving today since the shofer had the day off. He opened the door for me with his eyes closed and his kind, welcoming smile still on his face. got on inside slowly and Walter closed the door when I was inside. Then he went to the drivers side, opened the door, and went right on in, the limo already on. Then, he drove in the circle we had to get though and terned right when we were at the ending point.

Now we were on the rode, heading for the Phantomhive Mansion. I looked out the side window with a small smile on my face, the land passing by us as we drove off to out destination... I almost could not wait to see what the Phantomhive Mansion looked like.


End file.
